


all things beautiful

by yodepalma



Series: bury my heart on the coals [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (...which is unrelated to the marriage), Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Background Ardyn/Ravus, Background Loqi/Aranea (sort of), Crack Treated Seriously, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Take a cruise to spy on the Empire? Sure, that's basically a vacation for Cor. Except it's acouples cruise, and he hadn't planned for Dino Ghiranze. Or to abruptly leave the ship with a young child and an Empire defector in tow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is basically a soap opera, thought ya'll should know what you're getting into ahead of time >3  
> ...only there's less everyone cheating on each other because i'm a sucker for happy relationships. ._.
> 
> OH BEFORE I FORGET the character ages are kind of all over the place here. i've aged down, um, regis and his traveling group (as well as their children) by ten years, but basically everyone else is at their game ages. so we're running with cor is 35 here, and noct would be like 10, but luna is still 22 for Reasons. dino is ~27 or so.  
> but if you have any questions re: wtf is going on with the au, feel free to ask. as long it's not spoilery, i'll answer even if it'll come up later in the story. <3
> 
> title is courtesy of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=677ke_iQhOk) by nick cave and warren ellis  
> other suggested listening: [there will be time](https://youtu.be/AmycEKdD0b0) by mumford & sons, ft baaba maal  
> also [halcyon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3ZpbwpQTfk) by mono

Cor scowls at the pamphlets in his hand, resisting the urge to tear them apart. Normally he’d assume this was Regis’ idea of a joke, but since he’s here alone even he has to admit that it was just bad intelligence. Regis will still find it hilarious, though. Who could ever imagine Cor on a _couples cruise_?

“May I help you?” A soft voice interrupts his staring contest with the horrifically happy woman on the cover of the pamphlet, and Cor looks up somewhat guiltily. The chef or tour guide or _whatever_ she is has come over to give him a vague, professional smile.

“Sorry,” Cor says reflexively. He carefully replaces most of the pamphlets, keeping one so he can be mad at it somewhere else. “I just needed one of these.”

“Of course.” The woman’s smile doesn’t change at all. “If you and your partner decide to take it, you can purchase tickets here.”

“Thank you.” Cor steps away, not turning his back on her. That smile is starting to creep him out.

He does turn away when he almost runs into a table, though. At least there’s nobody around at the asscrack of dawn to notice his moment of clumsiness. Or him muttering curses to himself as he stomps down the stairs to the pier.

Someone is sitting on the bench, looking peaceful and relaxed as he soaks up the early morning sunlight. Cor pauses to eye him with suspicion—okay, and a little bit of admiration, he’s not _blind_ —but the man notices his gaze and opens his eyes to _wink_. Cor snorts and strides passed without another look. He leans against the railing and pulls out his phone, glaring at the pamphlet again as he waits for Regis to pick up.

“Good morning, Cor. Enjoying your vacation?” Regis yawns loudly. Cor spitefully hopes he woke the king up.

“Whoever gathered the intelligence for this is fired.” Cor flips open the pamphlet only to be assaulted with pictures of even more unnaturally happy people beaming at him. He wonders idly if it’s a symptom of infection with the Starscourge. “This is a _couples_ cruise, Regis.”

Regis is silent for a distressingly long time. “I suppose I could send someone else down. Monica, perhaps, or Drautos. Astrals know he’s never taken a day off in his life.”

Cor takes a moment to try to imagine pretending to be in love with Drautos. Or even a little bit in _like_ with him. Working together is one thing, but _this_? They’d be lucky if the ship even launched before their first fight.

He’s not going to consider Monica. Even a fake relationship with a subordinate is more trouble than it’s worth.

“Don’t bother.” Cor stares at the list of activities on the cruise without really seeing it, trying to think of a way to fix this mistake. Cruises come with their own crew, so it wouldn’t be easy to pretend he works on the ship…. “I’ll think of something.”

“I have complete faith in you,” Regis says. Cor can’t help the little spark of pride it makes him feel, even though he thinks he should be _over_ that by now. “But if you change your mind, let me know. There’s no shame in needing help, Cor.”

Cor doesn’t know how to explain that he’s _not_ ashamed, but he doesn’t have time to find the words before he feels someone coming up behind him. He narrows his eyes and mutters a quick goodbye to Regis, feigning casualness as he puts his phone away.

“You know, I couldn’t help overhearing you,” the man from the bench says a second before he throws an arm across Cor’s shoulders. It’s a friendly sort of gesture, light and undemanding, so Cor resists the urge to toss him over the railing.

“Liar,” Cor murmurs.

“Only when it doesn’t matter.” The man’s accent is thick and unfamiliar, definitely not Lucian. But not Niff either. “But as I was _saying_ , it sounds like you could use a hand getting on next week’s cruise. Lucky for you that I was just wondering how I was going to get on it myself, hm?”

“Just what interest do _you_ have in that ship?” Cor raises his eyebrows.

“Well, who wouldn’t be? Good food, fun activities, a suspicious amount of high-ranking Empire stooges…” The man gives Cor a coy smile, utterly ignoring the way Cor’s shoulders had tensed.

“Who are you?”

“Dino Ghiranze. Reporter.” Dino leans most of his weight against Cor’s side. “So, what do you say? Interested?”

“Let’s talk about it over coffee.” Cor shrugs Dino off of him and heads back to the restaurant. Dino whistles tunelessly as he follows.

The chef gives Cor her first honest expression when he walks up to the counter with Dino in tow. He’s not sure how to read it, but she obviously knows Dino very well. The look she gives _Dino_ is a chastisement to behave himself, not that he seems to take it very seriously.

They take their coffee to a tiny two-person table nestled in what passes for a corner in the open-air restaurant. Cor watches the few people who are out this early, half on the look-out for someone suspicious, but mostly making sure nobody is paying too much attention to them.

Dino gives his shin a gentle kick and smiles when Cor turns a glare on him. “Cut that out. You’re scaring people.”

“ _You_ seem immune to it,” Cor says sourly.

“Well, you never met my sister.” A flash of sadness passes across Dino’s face, but he waves it away. Cor sips his coffee and pretends he didn’t notice it. “What exactly did you want to discuss? I’d think the plan would be obvious. You _were_ checking me out earlier.”

“Let’s just say the Empire will be familiar with me.” Cor is struck by a thought when Dino just looks confused. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”

“Should I?”

“Cor Leonis.” Cor hesitates when his name doesn’t seem to spur any recognition. It’s almost a _relief_ not to be known immediately, but this is information Dino ought to know if he’s going to insist on this farce. “Marshal of the Crownsguard.”

“Huh.” Dino looks more bemused than impressed, but he leans on the table and grins. “Guess I’m really moving up in the world, aren’t I?”

Cor takes another sip of his coffee to hide that he doesn’t have any idea how to react. He’s gotten accustomed to a certain amount of awe from people when they figure out who he is, and while he’s never exactly _enjoyed_ it, it’s weird to meet someone who isn’t overwhelmed by him. Nice, but weird.

“Well, I just spent eight months in Insomnia on a story. Who’s to say that I didn’t meet you while I was there?” Dino smirks and taps his fingertips against his cup. “A nice little whirlwind romance, hidden even from the king. You begged off for a vacation to come see me, we could even get secretly married—”

“I told you, they’re too familiar with me.” Cor can already _hear_ the Chancellor’s derisive laughter; he doesn’t need to actually witness it. “They’re not going to buy it.”

Dino reaches across the table and wraps both of his hands around Cor’s own. The move is so surprising that Cor doesn’t even think to stop him, and by the time it occurs to him to shake Dino off he’s already talking.

“You just have to sell it.” Dino gives him a slow smile and bumps a knee gently against Cor’s, then lets it rest there. “And half of that is up to me, isn’t it? I just have to be so charming you can’t resist me.”

“Or at least make it appear that way.” Though Cor doesn’t know how _he’s_ going to make it seem convincing. Simply letting Dino get away with—well, with _this_ —isn’t enough. Not even for him. “I suppose we have a few days to figure it out.”

“That’s the spirit.” Dino pats Cor’s hand before he finally returns his own to his coffee cup. He grimaces as he drinks his coffee. “So, are you in?”

Cor sighs. He’d prefer a more concrete plan, but with only a weekend to prepare there isn’t much else he can do. Perhaps he could sabotage the ship, but if he broke something that he couldn’t _fix_ …

He’d never been a strategist anyway, not like Regis and Clarus are. Might as well work with what he has.

“Fine.” Cor pulls his coffee in closer to himself in case Dino wants to reach out and _touch_ him again. He still hasn’t moved his knee as it is. “Unless I come up with something better.”

“That’s fair.” Dino pushes his coffee to the side and leans his elbows on the table. “So, where are you staying? I bet I have a nicer room.”

Cor narrows his eyes. “The haven. It’s free.”

“The haven is a _rock_.” Dino looks horrified. “How do you sleep out there? No, don’t answer that. You’re moving into my room. No fake husband of mine is sleeping in the wild.”

“It’s hardly the wild.” Cor pinches the bridge of his nose. “And I don’t think pretending to be married is really _necessary_ —”

“Of course it is.” Dino tsks loudly and gets out of his seat. “Where’s your sense of drama?”

Cor’s pretty sure he left it behind with Gilgamesh twenty years ago, but it’s not the appropriate time to get into _that_ little piece of history. He chooses not to respond at all, so when Dino tugs on his arm, he has no recourse but to stand and head toward the entrance.

“I didn’t leave anything at the haven.” Cor directs Dino to his car, an old Crownsguard clunker they keep specifically so it doesn’t look out of place when they have to leave the city. “It’s not secure.”

“And here I was looking forward to watching you fight off giant crabs in my honor.”

“Maybe next time.”

Cor unlocks the car and opens one of the back doors. He scowls at the stupid suit Regis had _forced_ him to bring—something about cruises always having fancy dinners—and yanks it off the ‘oh shit’ handle hard enough to break the hook off. _Again_.

“Do that often?” Dino asks as Cor curses whoever designed the damn things. Cor throws the suit at him and grabs his bag. “I’ll take that as a yes. Is this all you have for the entire week?”

“Yes.” How much is Cor _supposed_ to need? It’s just clothes. “Are we going to your room or not?”

“ _Impatient_.” Dino hooks Cor’s suit over his shoulder and leads the way back to the hotel. He has the most expensive room they offer. Of course. “Ta-da!”

Cor lets the door close behind him and looks over the room. It’s a little cluttered with Dino’s belongings spread across every flat surface, bits of rock and tools Cor doesn’t have names for. The single king size bed is unmade, but at least it looks clean. Cor has slept in worse conditions, and with worse people.

“Do you _live_ here?” Cor asks.

“Oh, for now.” Dino sweeps across the room and hangs Cor’s suit in the wardrobe, then turns to the desk. He pokes through the drawers. “I was thinking about going back to Accordo, but it’s been _years_ ….”

Cor wonders if Accordo is where he’s originally from, but it would be rude to ask. He drops his bag of clothes in an out of the way corner instead, hovering awkwardly and resisting the urge to make the bed. If this is what passes for home to Dino, he doesn’t want to barge in and mess it up.

“Oh, _here_ they are. Come here?” Dino looks excited as he waves Cor over, so Cor approaches warily. He doesn’t feel comforted when Dino drops something onto the desk with a faint clatter of metal. “Give me your left hand.”

Dino makes a little humming sound as he takes Cor’s hand, circling his pointer finger around the base of Cor’s ring finger. It feels strangely intimate. Cor shifts his feet and gazes distantly over Dino’s shoulder, so he doesn’t notice what Dino has until the ring is sliding over his finger. Right. The fake marriage.

“This really is excessive,” Cor says, staring at the ring.

“Hush.” Dino slides a matching gold band onto his own finger, then throws both of his arms around Cor’s neck. “So how does it feel to be married, fake husband?”

Cor honestly thinks about it for a long moment, but there’s only one appropriate response. “I need a drink.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino has no shame and neither does the author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for an extra good time, just imagine dino has smash mouth's "i'm a believer" stuck in his head for this entire chapter. because it was stuck in _mine_ while i was trying to edit it today.
> 
> (i'll be switching POVs a lot in this story apparently? it'll be mostly cor and dino, and generally the pov will remain the same throughout a chapter. if the pov ever changes _within_ a chapter i'll mark it off clearly.  <3)

Dino takes Cor back out to the restaurant, perching himself on a stool and tapping on the counter while he waits for Coctura. Cor sits beside him, reassuringly sturdy and absolutely _gorgeous_. Even if every one of his expressions seems to be some variation of ‘irritated’.

Like now, when his gaze turns intense with suspicion as he looks over the area. Dino won’t pretend he doesn’t want those pretty blue eyes back on him, bright with interest and curiosity and, okay, still a bit of irritation. He can’t help it if he likes attention. And he might just be a teensy bit (a lot) in lust. If it weren’t for the story that’s been nagging at him for weeks, he’d coax Cor into bed for the weekend and fail to regret the distraction later.

Having a work ethic is the _worst_. Maybe he should just drink until he forgets he has one.

“What do you _want_ , Dino?” Coctura gives him a pointed look, one eyebrow raised to let him know how annoying he’s being. Dino drapes himself dramatically over the counter and gives her his most innocent smile.

“Celebration drinks, of course. It’s a special day.”

Coctura sighs, but she grabs his favorite bottle of wine without complaint, so he lets her get away with it. “And what’s so special about today?”

“It’s my wedding day.” Dino puts his left hand over his heart and blinks back a few fake tears. Coctura’s eyes fall to his improvised wedding band and her lips twist in a familiar grimace. “Did you forget already? You were our only witness!”

Coctura looks like _she_ might cry. She pushes one full glass of wine over to Cor and drains the other one herself.

“Hey!” Dino pouts and looks over to Cor, who stares right back and sips his wine. Dino _probably_ imagined the smile that flashed onto his face before he raised the glass.

“It was on the house anyway.” Coctura gives Dino a look that tells him to be quiet _or else_ , and then she turns to stare down Cor. Dino almost wishes he had some popcorn. Coctura has a surprisingly terrifying Look for being an unassuming chef, and he’s seen more than a few men flinch before her, but Cor doesn't even blink. _She_ ends up breaking first, shaking her head and pouring another glass of wine. Dino snatches it before she can drink that one too. “Please tell me this is just another one of your reporter schemes. You’re not _actually_ married, are you?”

“No—”

Dino slaps a hand over Cor’s mouth and waggles the wine glass at him. Cor only looks a _little_ more annoyed than his resting face, so he figures it’s safe to leave his hand there while he talks.

“You’re going to have to get used to saying we _are_ , pumpkin.” Dino knows his smirk will only make things worse, but he can’t _help_ it. Even after Cor tears Dino’s hand away from his face.

“Pumpkin?” Cor sounds more baffled than angry, and not even the _slightest_ bit embarrassed. How disappointing. “ _Really_?”

“Ooh, not a fan, then. How about cupcake? Muffin?” Cor’s jaw clenches, and Dino forces himself to take a casual sip of his wine so he doesn’t wiggle with glee. “No, I’ve got it. Honeybear.”

“You’ve brought this on yourself.” Coctura reaches across the bar and pats Cor on the arm.

“I’m aware, thank you.” Cor slides his wine glass back to Coctura without taking his eyes off Dino. He looks like he’s considering where to hide Dino’s body after he kills him. “Can you stop referring to me as _food_?”

Oh, Cor doesn’t know what he asked for. Dino props his head up on his hand and lets his smirk widen. “Of course I can, kitten.”

Cor closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He lets it out _very_ slowly. “Thank you,” he says. He doesn’t even glare when he opens his eyes again.

“What, no repulsive nicknames for me in retaliation?” Dino is definitely _not_ disappointed. That would be ridiculous even for him. “I was hoping you’d have something creative.”

“I’m not overly fond of nicknames.” Cor looks over Coctura’s shoulder, staring out at the ocean rather than look at Dino. Is it a sign of embarrassment, or is he looking for ninja mermaids? “I prefer actions to words.”

“Oh?” Dino leans over and strokes his fingers down Cor’s arm to get his attention again. Coctura huffs—in amusement or irritation, Dino doesn’t care enough to find out—and walks away. “So do I get a demonstration instead?”

Something about the question makes Cor tense. He can see it in the way Cor’s back straightens out before he gets to his feet.

“Let’s go for a walk.” Cor gestures vaguely toward the beach.

“Oh, how _romantic_.” Dino bats his eyelashes, but his sarcasm fades into delight when Cor puts a gentle hand on his back. Very, _very_ low on his back. “So _this_ is what you’re hiding under that stoic façade. A gooey old romantic.”

Cor huffs something that’s _almost_ a laugh, but he doesn’t deny the accusation. He guides Dino down the boardwalk at a slow stroll, but when Dino tucks himself in against Cor’s side to make room for people to pass them on the narrow walkway, Cor's whole body tenses. Dino sighs and starts to move away.

"Don't." Cor tugs him back in, but he doesn't relax.

Dino waits until they're on the sand and as isolated as they're going to get before he wiggles free. He stops Cor with a hand against his chest. "You know, we don't _have_ to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I can understand if you don't want to get all cuddly with a stranger."

"I'm not uncomfortable," Cor says, which is such a blatant lie that Dino scoffs. Cor rubs at one of his eyes with the side of his hand—which is actually kind of _adorable_ —and doesn't quite look Dino in the eye. "I'm unaccustomed to being touched so much outside of fighting. I'll just have to get used to it."

Well, now Dino feels like an ass for touching him so much. He laces his fingers together behind his back and chews on the inside of his cheek. "Really, we can think of something else. And I've always got more nicknames I can give you, sweetcheeks."

Cor's gaze is intense when he focuses back on Dino, and he's _just_ tall enough that Dino has to tilt his head back to look him in the eyes. Cor cups his face with one hand, gently running his thumb across his bottom lip, and Dino is _utterly amazed_ when he feels his cheeks heat up. He hasn't blushed in _years_.

"I'm not going to make you do all the work, Dino," Cor says in a low voice that's very...not public-friendly.

"Well, you'd better not." Dino is pleased that his voice doesn't sound even half as squirmy as he feels. He puts his hands on Cor's biceps, can't help giving them an appreciative squeeze. "Alright, I'll let you worry about your touching problem. _We_ have eight months of life together to figure out."

Cor sighs and drops his hand, but before he can back away, Dino leans in and kisses him. Just for a second, the chastest damn kiss he's given anyone since he left home.

"We should probably get used to doing that too." Dino winks at Cor and grabs his hand before he starts walking again. "So how did we meet?"

"Wait—"

"Maybe you caught me snooping around the Citadel, unlike that horrible captain—yes, dear?" Dino gives Cor an innocent smile when he's yanked to a stop. It should probably be hard for him to keep it up in the face of Cor’s narrow-eyed scowl, but he's too pleased with himself to let it fall.

"We're going to talk about your snooping," Cor says seriously, pulling Dino in toward him. "But first, if you're going to kiss me, do it right."

"Terribly sor—"

Cor leans in and kisses him, _completely_ interrupting his apology. Well, how rude.

Not that Dino is complaining. Cor kisses him slowly, his hands heavy on Dino's hips. Dino wraps both arms around Cor's neck and pulls himself closer, tries to coax Cor in a little deeper, to hold on a little longer. If nothing else, Cor seems at least as reluctant to stop as Dino is, his eyes dark and his hands lingering.

Dino smooths his hands over Cor's shoulders and licks his lips slowly, feeling a little giddy when Cor's eyes follow the movement. "Instead of talking, why don't we just go back go my room?"

"Nice try." Cor smiles, an actual, honest smile that makes Dino's stomach do an alarmingly embarrassing little flip. "But you owe me a story about sneaking around the place that I'm sworn to protect."

"Oh, fine." Dino pouts, but it's mostly for show. He thinks he might enjoy having Cor around for more than a weekend.

Unfortunately, the trick to keeping Cor around is in getting him to relax. Which is apparently _impossible_. For all Dino’s charm and irresistibility, he can't seem to overcome Cor's hang-up about being touched.

Which is a damned shame. Not just because of all the planning they've done, but because of the restraint he wasted spending an entire night in bed with Cor without touching him. What was the _point_? He isn't even going to be able to get on that damn cruise now.

"It's only one little issue," Dino points out, not for the first time. He crosses his arms and scowls at Cor, who doesn't even look up from his phone. The phone that he's been staring at but not actually _using_ for the past five minutes. "And you're not _as_ tense as you were _."_

Okay, that might be a bit of a fib, but Dino _really_ doesn't want this plan to fall through. Not with one day left until the cruise.

"Yes, I am." Cor turns the phone on, but hesitates before doing anything else with it. "If I call the king now, he can send someone down in time for us to hash out a new plan overnight."

Which means Cor will be leaving him alone _tonight_ , never mind that there's no way anybody could make the drive from Insomnia before sunset. Dino doesn't want Cor to leave tonight. Or at least not anytime _soon_.

"Wait." Dino reaches out and tugs the phone out of Cor’s hand. Cor frowns, but he doesn't put up any real protest. "Are you _really_ going to give up that easily?"

Cor sighs. "You don't actually think this will change overnight."

"Maybe not." Dino puts his hands on Cor's arms and runs them up his shoulders, ignoring the familiar way his muscles tense up. "But you can't say we've tried _everything_ yet, can you?"

"Sex doesn't solve problems," Cor says blandly, but he doesn't resist when Dino nudges him toward the bed.

Dino smirks. "Prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah like 90% of the decisions while writing/editing this chapter were basically "fuck it" because i was too tired to pretend i actually know how to write. so please forgive all of my questionable phrases and sins against grammar. 8DDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> regis is a troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HEY THIS IS LIKE HALF A CHAPTER. but i'm doing the promnised_land big bang over on tumblr and it's going, um. badly. >.> so it looks like i won't finish _this_ chapter until after i shame myself into finishing the big bang. so i figured like. i'll post this half now because the rest won't be done for like another month and I FEEL REALLY BAD OK
> 
> i know i don't need to feel bad, but emotions logic for no one.

Cor wakes with Dino’s head on his shoulder and no feeling in his arm. He rubs his face and bites back a sigh. It’s been a long time since he’s woken up next to someone—long enough that he’d _forgotten_ how undignified parts of the morning can be. Attempting to get out of bed without waking up your partner, for instance, which is almost always doomed to failure. Especially when the slightest movement makes Cor’s entire arm scream with the feeling of blood returning to it.

“S’wrong?” Dino asks blearily, propping himself up on an elbow.

“Nothing.” Cor flinches as he flexes his fingers. He _hates_ this feeling. Give him a good stabbing any day; he can _fix_ a stab wound. This he has to wait out.

Unfortunately, Dino is annoyingly observant for having just been woken up, and he laughs as he slides closer. “Aw, is your arm asleep? You poor thing.” He picks up Cor’s tingling hand and massages it, which is uncomfortable but _also_ the right thing to do.

Cor scowls at him, because he _wants_ to be mad about being laughed at. But Dino’s hair is sticking up ridiculously, his eyes soft with sleep and fondness, and it’s distressingly difficult to be angry. Dino curls his body in against Cor’s and presses a line of gentle kisses across his jaw until Cor turns his head and kisses him _properly_.

He’s distressingly easy to lose time to. By the time they pull apart—and it’s Dino that stops first, with a disappointed sigh—the room has brightened enough that the sun must be fully risen.

“You’re awfully relaxed this morning.” Dino runs his hands over Cor’s shoulders, but his eyes linger on Cor’s lips. “Pity we don’t have the time to enjoy it.”

Dino is out of bed in the next instant, shrugging on a tiny robe while Cor sits up. His brain churns slowly, addled with sleep and with _Dino_ , until finally he remembers the call he meant to make _hours_ ago. To get a more suitable partner for the mission he can’t risk failing.

His phone starts ringing on cue. It has to be Regis. He’s the only person Cor knows with such unnerving timing.

“You should probably answer that,” Dino says with a smile that isn’t even pretending to be real, and he disappears into the bathroom before Cor even moves.

Cor doesn’t want to answer the phone. He _wants_ to drag Dino out of the bathroom and back into bed for a few more hours. Or days. Which would be theoretically doable, if he doesn’t tell Regis he needs assistance.

He covers his face and groans, ignoring the insistent ringing of his phone. He needs to think about this logically, not with his _dick_. Anybody Regis sends down at this point will have to be both a brilliant tactician and somebody Cor gets along with reasonably well, but that narrows the choices down to people the Empire will almost certainly recognize. Cor’s presence alone will put them on their guard, but two known members of the Crownsguard?

Dino _is_ in some ways an ideal. He’s an unknown civilian, charming and irreverent: hardly an ideal spy. And, well, Cor _does_ have to admit that he’s…intrigued by him. He won’t have to fake the interest.

Cor’s phone stops ringing, then starts again thirty seconds later. Cor drags himself from Dino’s bed with a growl. To hell with it. If he messes everything up because of this one stupid decision, he’ll deal with the consequences then. He’s too tired for this.

“Well, that took you long enough.” Regis sounds wide awake, and a little _too_ calm. Cor must have worried him when he didn’t pick up the first time. “Has something gone wrong already?”

“No.” Cor searches briefly for his underwear, but gives up when he finds his pants instead. He tugs them on with one hand and sits in the closest chair. “The boat doesn’t come in until just before dinner. We board in the morning.”

“ _We_?”

Damnit, Regis doesn’t miss anything. There’s a teasing lilt to his voice that sparks Cor’s annoyance, too, but he pushes it down with a sigh. This is only about his job.

“I’ve found someone to pretend to be my partner for the cruise.” Cor wonders how much information is necessary to give. Regis may want to do a background check if he mentions Dino is a reporter, but if something came up it’d be _far_ too late to change the plan. “It should be entertaining.”

“And you’re not even going to tell me about him.” Somehow Regis’ pout is audible through the line. “Are you at least going to tell me if he’s _cute_? You better bring him home to meet me after.”

“This is about my job, not my _love life_.” Cor rubs the bridge of his nose. “Why do you insist on bringing it up?”

“Because you don’t have one.”

“ _Regis_.”

“Fine, don’t tell me anything.” Regis’ voice finally turns serious. “But I’ll expect a full report when you return as always, Cor. On everything.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Cor tosses the phone back onto the table once Regis hangs up, tilting his head against the back of the chair and closing his eyes. Without the phone against his ear he can hear the sound of the shower running and Dino singing something off-tune enough he can’t quite tell what it is.

He doesn’t figure it out before Dino finishes his shower, and a few minutes later Dino comes out into the room still humming. Cor gets up and turns to him.

“So when are you leaving me?” Dino asks before Cor can say anything.

“I’m not.” Cor shrugs when Dino narrows his eyes at him. “It’s really too late to send someone down here now. The amount of planning we could accomplish would be ineffective at best—”

“Uh huh.” Dino _saunters_ over to Cor and taps his fingers against Cor’s chest. His wet hair is still clinging to his forehead; Cor wants to push it back and run his fingers through it. He feels _ridiculous_.  “You just didn’t want to leave me after last night, did you?”

Well, of course Cor didn’t, but he’s hardly going to _say_ that. He pulls Dino’s hand away instead. “Don’t get cocky.”

“It’s not being cocky if it’s true.” Dino pats his cheek and turns to the door. “Grab a shower if you want. _I’ll_ go get us breakfast, kitten.”

Cor _knew_ he should’ve objected to that nickname the second Dino had uttered it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i say that cor kisses dino _properly_ ~ one more time in this fic, ya'll have my permission to just. throw fish at me or something idfk. 
> 
> anyway, coming up in the next half: 1) dino has a new nickname for cor, and 2) i have to figure out a replacement for this: "...and all Cor wants to do is bdicjskalaaahhhsexwords".  
> don't insomnia write, kids. it's not fun for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter almost _doubles_ the story all on its own. whoops? I REGRET NOTHING

They don't get to return to bed after breakfast. With their plans actually concrete, Dino comes up with a dozen little last-minute tasks he needs to accomplish before leaving for a week, and he prods Cor into helping with all of them. It's easier just to do what he asks. Especially after he pouts the one time Cor says no, and the way he'd clutched at Cor's arm had made his chest hurt.

He regularly babysits three young children. Pouting _shouldn't affect him_. Why should a grown man's overdramatic sulk make him cave in so easily?

He chooses not to think about it too hard. At least not while he's supposed to be _working_. Instead he just moves things where directed, and when the boat starts to arrive he leaves Dino to a conversation with his chef friend to go watch it dock.

The cruise ship takes _forever_ to settle and unload its passengers. Cor stands at the end of the long pier and watches the entire process, scowling as people slowly trickle off the ship in pairs. He scans faces from a distance, looking for someone he recognizes, but he barely even sees anyone who looks like a _Niff_. He certainly doesn’t see the Chancellor.

Had they gotten the ship wrong entirely? He'd _thought_ the couples cruise thing was strange; perhaps there was another ship next week that the Empire would be on. Or a ferry the next _day_. Their intelligence had already failed once.

"Oh _no_." Dino saunters up to Cor and tugs on his crossed arms. "What in the world has you so tense? You were doing so well today!"

"The Chancellor hasn't gotten off the ship yet." Cor lets his arms fall, but he looks away from Dino. Another couple is walking down the pier, but they're too hung up on each other to even notice Cor and Dino are there. "If this isn't the right ship—"

"It's definitely the right one. Yours isn't the only intelligence we're working with, remember?" Dino puts his hands on Cor's shoulders and gently massages them. Cor looks back at him with raised eyebrows. "Come on, relax. Focus on me. You're going to break our cover waiting for him so obviously, grumpy bear."

Ridiculous nickname aside, Cor has to admit that Dino has a point. He's supposed to be on _vacation_. He just has to figure out how one of those works.

"Put your arms around me. And try to remember that we just got _married."_ Dino presses closer to Cor, wrapping his arms around Cor's neck. "You should be too distracted by your gorgeous new husband to even notice when the chancellor shows up."

Dino leans in and brushes his lips against Cor's, an almost-kiss that honestly _is_ distracting enough to push all other thoughts aside.

"My gorgeous new husband is a tease," Cor says, and he can _feel_ Dino's lips curl up in a smile against his own. He huffs in annoyance and runs his tongue over Dino's lips until Dino lets him in. He tastes like wine, and it _should_ piss Cor off, that he's drinking so casually and so often when he's supposed to be working. But Dino scratches his fingernails through Cor’s hair and molds his body to Cor's own, and all Cor _wants_ to do is pull him down onto the nearest horizontal surface. Or push him up against the closest vertical one; he’s honestly not that picky.

Somebody clears their throat. Pointedly. "Good evening, Marshal," they say, in a tone that says it's never been surprised by anything it its life but is considering making an exception now. It's strangely familiar.

Cor carefully pulls away from Dino, taking a deep breath as he opens his eyes. It's much harder to tear his gaze from Dino's flushed cheeks and swollen lips, to push down the sheer _want_ enough to look at someone else. He regrets it once he finally manages it, because the view he's greeted with is the Chancellor's bemused, twinkling smile. He'd rather stare down a gargoyle. At least he can kill one of those.

"Chancellor Izunia. What a pleasant surprise." It’s neither pleasant _nor_ a surprise, and he’s certain the chancellor can tell, but it would be impolitic of him to say otherwise.

“Not nearly so much of a surprise as it is for _me_.” Ardyn cocks his head and smiles at Dino. “Who’s this lovely young man?”

Ardyn reaches out a hand toward Dino, and Cor finds himself moving before he’s even processed just how close Ardyn’s fingers have come to Dino’s face. Dino jerks backwards into Cor’s chest, eyes wide with surprise, and Cor’s fingertips dig into the back of Ardyn’s elbow.

“Perhaps you might keep your hands to yourself, Chancellor.” Cor takes a deep breath and forces himself to let go, watching as Ardyn carefully pulls his hand back. He drops his own hand to Dino’s hip and curls his fingers around it protectively. “This is my husband, Dino. Dino, this is Ardyn Izunia, the chancellor of Niflheim.”

“ _Husband_?” Ardyn puts a hand to his chest, overdramatically shocked. “Well, we miss all the news over in Niflheim, don’t we? Please, allow me to buy you dinner as an apology for overstepping my boundaries. And as congratulations on your nuptials, of course.”

Cor finds himself scowling. He doesn’t want Ardyn anywhere near Dino, let alone to have _dinner_ with the man, but he doesn’t have much choice. He’s too close to the king to turn down a dinner invitation from the chancellor without it being considered an insult.

“Of course, Chancellor.” Cor forces a more neutral expression onto his face.

“Ah, just one more thing.” Ardyn half turns and makes a gesture behind him. A pale-haired man steps out of the shadows, looking over Cor and Dino with a flat expression. He looks faintly familiar, but Cor can’t quite figure out _why_ he should recognize him. “Ravus will be joining us as well. Won’t you, darling?”

Cor doesn’t spend much time invested in politics, so it takes him a second to realize that the man who silently inclines his head to them is none other than Ravus Nox Fleuret, the prince of Tenebrae. He knows that the kingdom is still officially nothing more than an ally of Niflheim—an ally under duress, to be sure, but still its own country—so what the hell is Ravus hovering at Ardyn’s shoulder for?

He isn’t surprised that he doesn’t get an answer. Ardyn sweeps up the stairs to the restaurant with Ravus following on his heels, and Cor is forced to lag behind by Dino pulling him back by his shirt.

“Do we _have_ to eat with him?” Dino’s face twists in displeasure and he makes a vague gesture with the hand that isn’t tangled in Cor’s shirt. “He makes me uncomfortable.”

“Politics. I can’t say no.” Dino doesn’t look entirely mollified, so Cor gives his hip a comforting squeeze. “He won’t try anything with you again. It wouldn’t be a good political move for _him_ to assault the marshal’s husband.”

Dino frowns and slowly lets go of his shirt. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Ardyn is waiting at the top of the stairs, frowning at the people milling around waiting to be seated for dinner. Cor scowls too. Just how long is he going to get stuck with the man?

“Oh, no need to look so grumpy.” Dino flags down one of the wait staff, who actually _brightens_ when they realize who he is. The waiter holds up a finger and rushes off to clear a table, and a minute later they’re being led over to one of the large, round tables that aren’t normally used for meals. “Perks of knowing the staff.”

But once Cor slides into the booth, another waiter jogs up to the table, this one looking far more anxious than the one offering them specialty menus. He leans up to whisper something in Dino’s ear, gesturing back toward the kitchen. Dino glances over and sighs.

“He has the _worst_ timing.” He speaks more to himself than to them, and when he turns back to the table he only looks at Cor. “I just have to take care of something real quick.”

“Wait.” Cor can’t see whoever’s sitting at the counter. He doesn’t like not knowing what kind of danger Dino could be walking into, even if he’s going toward it willingly.

“It’s _fine_.” Dino puts his hands on Cor’s shoulders and leans in just close enough for it to feel intimate. “I’ll only be a few minutes, kitten. Okay?”

“Fine.” Cor huffs, but he doesn’t resist when Dino gives him a lingering kiss before he walks away.

He tries to see who Dino’s going to talk to, but the crowd in front of the counter doesn’t move as he walks through them. When Dino leans over to talk to the person, he only further blocks them from view. Cor frowns at his back, but he doesn’t want to make Ardyn any more suspicious than he’s already likely to be.

“You seem _awfully_ concerned about him wandering off.” Ardyn leans on the table and smiles, his every move carefully orchestrated to appear casual. Cor _really_ doesn’t like this man. Nothing he does or says feels genuine. “I do hope your relationship isn’t in trouble?”

Cor gives him an even look and refuses to rise to the bait. “We got married yesterday.” It’s not much of an explanation, but it’s all he has.

“Ah, so you don’t want him out of your sight.” Ardyn turns his smile to Ravus. “That’s completely understandable. Don’t you think so?”

“Hm.” Ravus’ tone is agreeable, but it could mean _anything_. Cor isn’t sure he likes him either.

They sit in an awkward silence after that, broken only by the waiter coming by to drop off their drinks and take their orders. Cor isn’t sure what to order for Dino—and he probably should find out what he likes, in case another situation like this comes up during the week—but once he mentions Dino’s name the waiter interrupts to say he’ll get Dino’s usual. Cor is just relieved he _has_ one.

Dino returns a minute after the waiter leaves, stomping back to them with a scowl. He looks unruffled but annoyed, and when he throws himself into the booth beside Cor, he presses himself against Cor’s side while _glaring_ back the way he came. Cor raises his eyebrows and wraps his arm around Dino’s shoulder.

“Is everything alright?” He tries to glare at whoever bothered Dino, but he can’t find anyone who seems to be paying more attention to their table than necessary.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Dino turns to Cor and his expression smooths into a slightly strained smile. He snuggles into Cor’s half embrace and kisses his cheek. “Frankie just gets under my skin. I’m not even supposed to take a vacation for my own honeymoon now?”

“Is _that_ what you’re in Galdin Quay for?” Ardyn sounds absolutely delighted. “Oh, that’s beautiful. Are you going to be joining us on the cruise in the morning?”

“We were planning to.” Cor narrows his eyes at Ardyn. Why in the world should the man be so pleased that they’ll be on the boat? “Dino insisted.”

“Getting him to take time off was _impossible_.” Dino grins and pats Cor’s knee. “I hope you’re not going to ruin it with politics. I’m going to be keeping him too busy for _that_.”

Cor is not going to blush in front of the chancellor, no matter how hard he cackles. It helps that Ravus looks annoyed with all of them, glaring at the tablecloth like he’s trying to make it burst into flames with his mind.

Dino manages to keep Ardyn entertained through dinner, taking on the brunt of the conversation without ever saying much of anything about himself. Of course, Ardyn doesn’t give up any information either, but Cor hadn’t expected his job to be that easy.

What bothers him is Ravus’ silence. The prince seems completely disinterested in the conversation, the food, or even his presumable date for the cruise. The only time he even looks up from his plate is when the ambient noise of the restaurant dims because a group of battered-looking hunters shuffles up to the chef.

Ardyn tsks. “They look like they got too close to a malboro’s mouth, don’t they?”

“They don’t usually come back that hurt.” Dino squirms uncomfortably, watching the hunters with narrow eyes. “I’m going to see what’s going on.”

He kisses Cor on the cheek, then jogs over to the kitchen again. Even the hunters seem to know him, talking to him with a familiarity that people outside the community don’t usually receive. Is Dino friends with _everybody_ in this resort?

“There’s a big mark down on the beach.” Dino slumps across the table when he gets back, his eyes lingering on the distant, dark beach. Cor can’t see anything through the lights of the resort. “Anyone equipped to deal with it is apparently somewhere else tonight.”

Dino looks more upset than the situation warrants, but Cor is no good at comforting people. He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at the back of Dino’s head.

“I could take care of it.” Cor could probably use the break from all this domestic nonsense anyway. “I haven’t hunted in years, but I don’t think my credentials will be an issue.”

“Nah, Coctura knows who you are.” Dino tears his gaze away from the beach to give Cor a little frown. “But you don’t have to, you know. Someone will get it done, one way or another.”

Cor doesn’t like the sound of that. He knows the risks the hunters take every time they go out, and repeatedly going up against a group of creatures they _know_ are stronger than them is a surefire way to get killed. And there are few enough people out on the field keeping the citizens safe as it is.

“You’re going to worry about them,” he says instead, mindful of Ardyn listening to every word they say. He doubts his actual thoughts will help with the ruse.

“You’re too good to me.” Dino puts a hand on Cor’s knee and leans in toward him with a _brilliant_ smile. Cor can’t stop himself from smiling back, just a little, because Dino is already beautiful, but when he looks so genuinely _pleased_ …

Ardyn clears his throat, and Cor slowly turns a glare on him.

“Perhaps Ravus should join you.” Ardyn’s smile is bland even in the face of Cor’s clear annoyance. “It wouldn’t do for the Crownsguard to lose their marshal to an attack from a mere beast, after all.”

Ravus’ only response to this announcement is to sigh. The look he gives Cor is impatient, but he doesn’t seem against the idea. And having the backup won’t be so terrible, even if Cor won’t need it, so there’s no point in saying no. He doesn’t _want_ Ravus along, though. He doesn’t know enough about the man to trust him.

“If he wants.” Cor nudges Dino so he can get up, and tries not to be annoyed when everyone follows.

“Let me guess,” Coctura puts her hands behind her back and smiles up at Cor, “you’re going to take care of the nasties on the beach so Dino will stop sulking, right?”

Cor _refuses_ to look at Dino. “Something like that.”

Coctura laughs. “Good luck out there!” She waves as Cor stomps away.

Not even Dino says anything as they take the winding boardwalk back to the shore, though he does sidle up beside Cor and insert himself under Cor’s arm, like a really big cat. Cor huffs and pats his hip, letting Dino lean into him. It feels more natural than it had the first time, but if he lets himself _think_ about it…

So he doesn’t. He eyes the weapon seller in the distance instead and then looks over his shoulder, where he can barely catch sight of Ardyn behind him.

“You don’t have a weapon, do you?” he asks, though it’s not really a question. Ravus wouldn’t need one on the cruise, and he’d be breaking multiple treaties if he was carrying one on Lucian land without permission. “Can you fight with a short sword?”

“I’m proficient with most bladed weapons.” Ravus’ voice is as flat as his expression. “A short sword is fine.”

Cor holds out the hand that isn’t wrapped around Dino, pulling his secondary weapon out of the Armiger with a brief flash of light. It’s simple and unembellished, but Cor is a simple man. He’s never been impressed with fancier weapons.

“No sense in purchasing a weapon neither of us will be keeping.” Cor stops and holds the sword out to Ravus.

Ravus narrows his eyes at Cor, but takes the sword from him with slow, deliberate movements. He looks it over with a professional eye and nods.

“Thank you.”

Ardyn and Dino opt to stay behind when they reach the edge of the resort’s lights, Ardyn waving off Cor’s questioning look with an excuse about not being ‘the fighting type’. Cor doesn’t believe it for an instant, but he doesn’t question it aloud.

Cor calls his katana to himself as they approach the haven, keeping a wary eye on their surroundings in search of their mark. There’s plenty of light to see by, but he still doesn’t notice the reptilian forms until they’re just under the cliffs. And he’s not impressed by what he sees. Sahagin, really?

“Seadevils.” Ravus’ tone is heavy with scorn, and they share an unimpressed look. “Hardly worthy of your seasoned hunters.”

“Guess these weren’t so seasoned then.” Cor considers the nearest monster. “Let’s get this over with.”

The seadevils are far tougher than any sahagin Cor has fought on the banks of Lucis’ rivers and lakes, but hardly worth the drama they caused tonight. With Ravus fighting beside him—and he’s a terror with the sword, no matter how he tried to downplay his own abilities—they’re not even worth the time it took to walk out here.

“Well, that’s taken care of.” Cor sheathes his katana and lets it disappear back into the Armiger. There are rarely any monsters or daemons in the area of the Quay, and the seadevils would have scared the local beasts away. “Let’s get back—”

The attack takes him by surprise, and if his reflexes weren’t honed by _years_ of fighting and paranoia, Ravus’ single swing would have been enough to take him out. He grabs the blade before Ravus can recover, knowing as he does so that it’s a stupid move, but he _needs_ to have his hand on the weapon. Ravus jerks his arm, in surprise or to swing again, and Cor can feel the sharp edge dig into his palm a _second_ before he sends it away.

Cor hisses and draws his wounded hand in toward himself, but this isn’t the time to care for a little cut. He calls his katana back and unsheathes it, forcing himself not to react to the pain as he holds the sheath in his wounded hand, and points his blade at Ravus’ throat.

“Explain yourself.”

Ravus narrows his eyes and tilts his head back, exposing his neck further. He’s calling Cor’s bluff, because he _knows_ that if Lucis and the Empire didn’t have this tremulous peace, there are so many ways Cor could get Ravus to talk. If Cor didn’t just kill him outright.

But he can’t risk this restarting the war. Cor clenches his jaw and gestures with his katana for Ravus to precede him back to the resort. He’s not dumb enough to turn his back again.

Ardyn looks neither surprised nor concerned when they step into view with Cor still holding Ravus at swordpoint. He taps Dino on the shoulder, gesturing toward Cor and Ravus when Dino glares at him. Dino promptly abandons his conversation with the weapons dealer, grinning at the sight of Cor, but his steps falter when he notices the situation.

There are witnesses now anyway. Cor puts the katana away and scowls as the disappearing sheath reminds him about the cut on his palm. Damnit, he hadn’t actually _wanted_ to be stabbed.

“Are you _hurt_?” Dino appears at Cor’s side and grabs his wrist, turning Cor’s arm so he can see the palm. Cor doesn’t resist. It seems simpler to let Dino does what he wants. “This isn’t from a monster, Cor. What happened?”

Cor doesn’t say anything, but it doesn’t seem like he needs to. Dino lifts his gaze from Cor’s hand to give Ravus a hard enough scowl that the prince takes a startled half-step back. Ardyn coughs into his sleeve and pats Ravus on the arm.

“Let’s get you a potion, at least.” Dino grips Cor’s arm and starts dragging him toward the boardwalk.

“I really don’t need—” Dino turns the scowl on him and Cor sighs. There are better things for them to argue about.

And he has to admit that having the wound healed _is_ a relief, pain vanishing almost the moment the glass is broken. Dino pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently cleans away the blood. He doesn’t even seem to care that the thing is ruined beyond repair.

“Thank you,” Cor says, keeping his voice low.

Dino snorts and tosses his handkerchief into a trashcan. “I just don’t like seeing you drip blood all over the place, kitten.”

Right, Dino is his ‘husband’. Of course he wouldn’t want to see that. Cor tries to apologize, but Dino kisses him before he figures out exactly what to say. His lips are gentle against Cor’s, but the fingers he presses against Cor’s shoulder dig in a little too hard. The kiss is short, but Dino seems reluctantly to pull away. And he doesn’t let go of Cor for a second.

Cor is missing something, but he can’t ask what it is. He frowns at Dino and silently tries to _will_ him to offer information.

“Now let’s go get your prize for taking care of this.” Dino gives him a muted grin and tugs him toward the restaurant. Well, it’s not like Cor had been expecting anything else; he lets himself be dragged away.

Coctura congratulates them on their victory and hands over the reward—more gil than Cor thinks is entirely warranted, and a carbon bangle that Dino makes a _face_ at. The gil’s probably more useful anyway. He pockets it and tosses the bangle in Ravus’ direction.

“For your assistance,” he says to Ravus’ unreadable face.

“Not that you deserve it,” Dino mutters. Cor nudges him sharply in the side.

“I do believe this is our cue to leave.” Ardyn bows to them, low and exaggerated in a way that grates on Cor’s nerves. “Shall we return to the ship, darling?”

Ravus inclines his head slightly. Cor watches them until they disappear down the stairs to the pier. He _really_ wants to know what's going on between the two of them.

Dino leans all of his weight against Cor’s side and runs his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, thoroughly distracting him from anything remotely related to the Empire.

"And what should _we_ do?" he asks, but he's already moving them in the direction of their room.

He isn't surprised when Dino starts kissing him before the door even closes behind them, but he _is_ surprised by the ferocity behind it. He moves too clumsily for it to be on purpose, skitters his fingers across Cor's arms like he isn't quite sure what to do with them and then holds on too tight to be comfortable for either of them.

It feels _desperate_ , and it's not right. It's not _Dino_. Cor pulls away—gently, carefully, trying to say no without really saying _no_.

"What's wrong?"

Dino looks away, but he doesn't release his death grip on Cor's biceps. Really, Cor doesn't know what else he was expecting. Dino seems like an open book, but he doesn't talk about anything that _matters_.

Cor gently turns Dino's face back toward him, waiting patiently for Dino to look him in the eyes again. "Let me do this," he says softly. A request, not a demand.

Dino takes a deep breath and nods, closing his eyes. Cor leans in and kisses him slowly, runs his hands gently down his sides and lets them rest on his hips. Dino's hands clamp down too hard for a long second. Then he breathes out through his nose and seems to _force_ himself relax, tugging Cor in closer until they're tangled together.

Cor pulls away just far enough to talk. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Dino pulls him back in. "Don't stop."

Well, Cor hadn't been planning to anyway. He might never find out why seeing him injured made Dino so uncharacteristically desperate, but he's going to do whatever he can to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you think this entire story isn't just going to be a long series of self-indulgent nonsense you are clearly not yet familiar with me. welcome. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino: *aghast*: do you KNOW what we could be DOING this VERY INSTANT  
> EACH OTHER  
> *dramatically dramatics*
> 
> (source: greyskiesblack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made greyskiesblack read this before i posted it so if it sucks it's her fault for telling me it's great :D

He only opens his eyes because he feels fingers wrapped around his hip and he remembers just _whose_ fingers they are. Of _course_ Cor is overprotective even in his sleep. He’s so _sweet_.

It might be in his best interests not to voice that opinion out loud, though. Dino’s gotten away with a lot of things so far—courtesy of his charming personality and outrageous good looks, no doubt—but he doesn’t want to push too hard and alienate the man. You never know when being acquainted with the Marshal might come in handy, after all.

And, well, maybe he does like Cor a little. For more than the obvious reasons.

“Why are you staring at me?”

Dino jumps at the sound of Cor’s voice and smiles at the sleepy frown being leveled at him. He doesn’t usually get so lost in his own thoughts.

“Well, why _wouldn’t_ I be?” Dino slides forward so he can throw a leg over Cor’s and press himself up against all those delicious muscles. If his smile turns a bit smug when Cor’s grip on him tightens, well, that can hardly be helped. He’s being terribly spoiled here. “I married a _gorgeous_ man.”

“You’re a little too invested in our cover,” Cor says, but he doesn’t pull away.

Dino still rolls his eyes. “It’s easier to pretend in public if we keep up the pretense in private, you know.”

“Hm.”

That could mean _anything_. Except Cor proceeds to kiss him, so Dino chooses to believe that it meant he was right and Cor just didn’t want to admit it. Stubborn jerk.

He’s just starting to get into what promises to be an excellent morning when Cor freezes. The string of curses he releases after he pulls away is astonishing. Dino doesn’t think even the Astrals can manage what Cor is suggesting they do to themselves.

“What prompted _that_?” Dino asks. He doesn’t bother to sit up when Cor pulls away. The last thing he wants to do is get out of bed.

Cor’s answer is to grab him by the hips and _pick him up_. Dino’s heart jumps into his throat, but all of his blood goes right in the other direction. Oh, they are _definitely_ going to have to revisit this ability of Cor’s when they have more time.

“We’re going to miss the boat.” Cor isn’t even _looking_ at him. How rude.

“It’s a ship,” Dino corrects in a voice so breathless he barely recognizes it as his own. Cor turns and _smirks_ at him. He knows _exactly_ what he’s done, the _little shit_. Dino’s going to get him back good for this. But right now he should maybe try to focus. “Wait, what do you mean we’re going to miss it?”

Cor gestures to the clock. Right, Dino had been too distracted the night before to worry about silly things like _setting alarms_. He leaves Cor to figure out their clothes and heads into the bathroom instead. He has to skip half his morning routine, which is a tragedy. He already feels grungy, and Cor probably won’t even notice the difference. Honestly, some men are just hopeless.

At least they’re not late. The lady taking the tickets smiles knowingly as they walk up to her with minutes to spare. Dino winks back and wraps a hand around Cor’s forearm. Cor raises an eyebrow at him as he hands over the tickets, but Dino just shrugs. There’s no reason _not_ to play up how stupidly in love they’re supposed to be.

“Oh, you’re in one of the _nice_ rooms.” Ticket Lady’s smile sparkles. “Special occasion?”

“Honeymoon.” Cor’s voice is curt as he takes their cruise passes from her, which isn’t helpful _at all_. Dino sighs.

“Don’t mind him, doll.” Dino offers Ticket Lady a soft smile since his hands are full. “He’s just a big grump in the morning. And afternoon. And evening. Actually—”

“I’m sure nobody will object if I throw you overboard.” Cor scowls, but his voice is too mild for it to be a real threat.

“I’m a great swimmer.” Dino scoffs.

“Yes, but for how far?”

Ticket Lady interrupts their bickering with a bright laugh and gestures them up the walkway into the ship. “You two have a _fantastic_ week,” she says, no longer looking upset by Cor’s terrible people skills.

Their room isn’t very deep into the ship, but it’s right next to a couple who are already arguing loud enough to be heard through the walls. Dino tosses his bag into a corner and hangs their suits in the wardrobe, then flops onto the bed as dramatically as he can. Cor keeps moving around the room, probably putting things away in reasonable places. _Soldiers_.

“You know, it’s a pity we had to leave so fast this morning…” Dino lets his voice trail off suggestively, but Cor doesn’t stop whatever he’s doing. Rude. He rolls over onto his stomach and props himself up on his elbows. Cor hasn’t opened either of their bags, but he’s still poking his head into every drawer in the room. “What on Eos are you _doing_?”

“Ravus has already tried to kill me once.” Cor grimaces and caps a bottle of complimentary shampoo he’d been sniffing. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they tried again.”

“Well, this hardly seems an ideal way to go about it. How could they be certain you’d be staying in this room?” Dino drags himself from the bed so he can tug the body wash out of Cor’s hand and sniff it himself. He recoils from the awful stench and narrows his eyes at the label. “Sweet Leviathan. Have these people ever smelled a rose in their lives?”

“Probably not.” Cor puts the cap back on and tosses the entire bottle in the trash. “We’re not using that.”

“Don’t tell me you think it’s poisoned.” Even Cor can’t be that paranoid, right?

“If I have to smell like that for a week, _I_ might poison someone.” Cor gently pushes Dino aside as he laughs, then opens the wardrobe and looks in it as if he expects an assassin to be hiding behind the suits Dino just hung up. Alright, fine, if Cor wants to be crazy, Dino can let him finish.

But that doesn’t mean he can’t be _annoying_. He wraps both arms around Cor’s waist and leans against him. “The bed is very comfortable, you know. You should try it out with me.”

Cor sighs. _Loudly_. “Do you intend to get any work done?” He grabs Dino’s hands, preventing him from moving them. It's almost like he can read Dino's mind.

“Hm, maybe later.” Dino pouts and wriggles against Cor’s back, but he doesn’t get any further before there’s a thunk from the next room over. Followed by loud cursing that’s cut off by a not-very-ominous silence. “Sounds like _someone_ has the right idea.”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that _later_ , Dino.” Cor pulls himself free of Dino’s grip and stalks toward the door. “We should investigate the rest of the ship while they’re still encouraging us to mingle.”

Dino throws his hands up in despair even though Cor isn’t looking at him, because it makes him feel better about having to suffer. _Then_ he follows Cor out of the room and down the wide, well-lit hallway.

He loses interest in whatever Cor is doing about five minutes in. He’s sure it’s important and strategic or whatever. But it’s also boring and, more importantly, isn’t the spectacular sex they could be having at the moment.

The movies lied to him. Being a spy is _way_ less glamorous and sexy than they make it look. He should file a complaint.

At least there’s people actually out ‘mingling’ once they get passed the expensive rooms. Cor seems annoyed by them—probably because he’s _terrible_ at small talk—but Dino is more than happy to make himself the center of attention. Not only does it keep everyone’s attention from whatever Cor is doing to that broom closet, but it prevents Dino from wandering off to look for trouble out of sheer boredom.

By the time they have to go back to their room to get ready for the apparently _mandatory_ informal dinner, they’ve walked the entire damned ship. Cor doesn’t seem pleased by whatever he’s discovered, disappearing into their tiny connected bathroom without a word. Dino makes a face at the closed door and digs out a change of clothes. If there’s going to be a party, he’s going to want to look his best, isn’t he?

If Cor notices that he changed, he doesn’t say anything about it. But he _definitely_ notices how long Dino spends in the bathroom, staring in the mirror and trying to get his hair to cooperate. This is what he gets for rushing out the door that morning. He needs a shower and a hairdryer.

“We’re going to be late.” Cor _looms_ in the doorway. Dino isn’t even sure he means to do it; Cor’s just a very loom-y type of person. He still catches Cor’s eye in the mirror and glares back at him.

“I’m not ready.” Dino makes a helpless gesture at his hair. “I have to fix it.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Cor looks honestly baffled, which is sweet of him. “You look great. Let’s go.”

Dino’s heart _definitely doesn’t_ flutter at Cor’s words. He can’t afford to like Cor that much.

“If you’re so worried about being late, why don’t you go without me?” Dino drops his gaze to the counter. “We don’t have to be glued at the hip. I’ll catch up.”

“ _Fine_.”

Cor doesn’t sound pleased by the compromise, but by the time Dino looks up again he’s already disappeared from the mirror. He sighs and focuses on his hair again, now that he doesn’t have someone _bothering him_.

It still takes him a few more minutes to get his hair perfect, but he isn’t as pleased by his success as he thought he’d be. He scowls to himself and grabs his jacket. The party had _better_ be worth all this hassle.

“…looked fine fifteen minutes ago!” a voice says as Dino steps out of the room, making him jump, but when he looks around it’s obvious the man isn’t talking to him. Their arguing neighbors are running late too, and the woman looks as unimpressed as Dino feels. She pats at her perfect hair and scoffs, but doesn’t defend herself.

Instead, she catches sight of Dino and her face lights up. “Oh, _you’re_ our neighbor! Where’s your wife, sweetie?”

“No wife, I’m afraid.” Dino musters up a grin and shrugs. “But my husband got tired of waiting for me to fix my hair and went to dinner without me.”

“You have one of those too?” The woman tuts loudly and strides forward, linking elbows with Dino and practically dragging him down the hallway. “I’m Winifred—call me Fred—and this is my boyfriend Steve. I think your hair looks _amazing_ , sweetie, definitely worth the time you put into it. What do you use on it?”

Steve looks like he might cry as he listens to them pass hair care tips back and forth, but at least the two of them aren’t arguing again. Not that they don’t _try_. Dino just steers the conversation in other directions every time.

“Alright, so which one’s yours?” Fred asks as they enter the packed dining room. She looks around the room with wide eyes as if she’ll be able to guess who the right man is if she stares at them hard enough.

Dino doesn’t even see Cor at first, but that’s mostly because he wasn’t expecting him to actually be _talking_ to someone. Especially not to someone who must’ve stolen his attention before he could so much as grab a drink.

“Well, he’s not where I expected him to be.” Dino points him out to Fred and watches a suspicious frown creep across her face. “I think I need to go save him from small talk again. Excuse me.”

He detangles himself from Fred and stops a nearby waitress to grab two flutes of champagne. Cor’s new friend is awfully _pretty_ , and he’s leaning in toward Cor closer than can possibly be necessary for conversation. Dino doesn’t know who this guy thinks he is, but he can _back off._ Cor is _his_ fake husband, damnit. Pretty Boy can go find his own.

“I got you some champagne, kitten.” Dino kisses Cor’s cheek as he hands over a glass.

“Dino.” Cor sounds ever-so-slightly relieved to see him, and he puts his free hand on Dino’s hip to pull him in close. It’s a much bigger reaction than Dino was expecting. He wraps an arm around Cor’s shoulders and leans comfortably against him, feeling half of the tension melt out of Cor’s body.

“Who is _this_?” Pretty Boy flips his bangs out of his eyes. He gives Dino a short, judgmental once-over and turns his icy expression back to Cor.

“This is my husband, Dino.”

Pretty Boy chokes on a sip of champagne. “Your _what_?”

“Dino, this is General Loqi Tummelt of the Imperial Army.” Cor’s lips twitch like he’s holding back a smile. “He was just telling me how he was recently promoted.”

“Congratulations,” Dino says, not really meaning it.

Loqi waves it off anyway. “When did you get married? I’d have expected someone to be aware…”

“It is recent enough you may not have heard the news in Gralea yet.” Cor’s definitely holding back a smile now.

“We’re actually on our honeymoon,” Dino adds helpfully.

“I see. Then I suppose congratulations are in order.” Loqi clears his throat and holds up his champagne in a brief parody of a toast before he drains the entire glass.

“ _Loqi!_ ”

Loqi coughs and smacks his hand over his mouth as he chokes on the champagne. Dino considers ‘helpfully’ patting him on the back, but that would require letting go of Cor. Oh well. His efforts probably wouldn’t have been appreciated anyway.

As Loqi recovers, a young boy sidles up next to him and gives Dino and Cor a nervous smile. Dino smiles back and nudges Cor until he does the same, but nobody offers an explanation of just _what_ the child is doing there.

“I can’t believe you left me alone with him _again_ ,” a sharp voice says. Dino follows Loqi’s annoyed look to the woman stomping over to them. He’s distracted for a moment by her terrible choice in footwear—really, _anything_ would have gone better with her dress than combat boots—and when he takes the rest of her in, everything else loses meaning. He _knows_ her face. Perhaps it’s a bit narrower than the one he recalls, and the scowl is far more severe, but even a decade later there’s no mistaking her. Not when she looks _so much_ like their mother.

He isn’t sure what he says to excuse himself, but he’s halfway across the room before he realizes Cor is following him. Aiming for the door that leads to the bathrooms does him no good; the turn only seems to give Cor the moment he needs to catch up. That’s what he gets for trying to run from the _marshal_ , he supposes.

Cor doesn’t speak immediately. He guides Dino into an abandoned corner and blocks out the rest of the room. It ought to make Dino feel trapped—and it _does_ , a little, but mostly it makes him feel protected. It’s hard to imagine even a phantom getting by _him_.

“Do you know the Commodore?” Cor asks, voice low and serious and _worried_.

“No.” Dino’s voice is barely a whisper and he _hates it_. Where’s his confidence when he needs it most? He clears his throat. “No, I’ve never seen her before. She just—she—”

_Now_ Dino feels trapped. He grabs the front of Cor’s shirt and shoves, but Cor doesn’t even budge. He’s clearly not getting out of this without an explanation.

“I had a sister.” Dino can’t keep looking Cor in the face while he talks. He leans his head on Cor’s shoulder and closes his eyes, trying to distance himself from the words. Maybe if he pretends hard enough he won’t actually be telling someone this story. “A few years older than me. She was too young to hunt when she started, but she did it anyway. And one day she went away on an _easy_ hunt and all that came back were her tags.”

Dino takes a deep breath, because he’s _not going to cry_. “And that woman is her. I mean, she’s not, she _can’t be_ , but—” he pushes away from Cor and makes a frustrated gesture toward the room. “I haven’t stepped foot in Accordo since I left and just when I thought I could deal with it—"

He’s out of words. For once in his life he has no idea what to say, but when he waves his hand again, Cor catches it and leans in closer.

“Do you need to call this off?” Cor asks quietly. His gaze is focused intently on Dino. “I know it can be—difficult when your ghosts come back to haunt you.”

“I can’t back out _now_.” Cor doesn’t look pleased by Dino’s answer, but that doesn’t make it less true. “No way off the ship, buttercup. I’ll make it work. I just need some time to get used to the idea of…her.”

“We’ll steer clear of her for the night. But if you need to stop—”

“I’ll be _fine_ , kitten.” Dino takes a deep breath and puts on the best smile he can manage. It probably isn’t much of one, and it makes Cor frown, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t _try_. “Right now, I could use a distraction. If you think you can manage one.”

He tugs his hand free of Cor’s grip and wraps his arms around Cor’s neck. He barely needs to give a hinting tug before Cor is leaning in to kiss him. He curls his arms around Dino like he can hold him together through force of will alone.

It doesn’t really make the night any better, but at least Dino can pretend.

* * *

**Bonus!** (Insomnia blurb I wrote...some time ago.)

"Gees, is this dress really _that_ ugly?" Aranea slides a hand down the sequins on her stomach as she watches Cor's noodly beau run off. She hadn't been terribly fond of it in the mirror, but she thought she'd looked okay. Apparently not.

"It's only hideous because you're wearing it," Loqi tells her without taking his eyes off Cor. The little _shit_. Aranea steps on his toes and smiles sweetly when he sneers at her.

Cor doesn't look at either of them through this entire exchange. "Excuse me," he says, and doesn't even seem to realize he's handing his champagne off to Loqi before he chases after his apparent _husband_.

"Huh. Maybe they really _are_ married," Aranea says, and laughs when Loqi shudders and drinks the champagne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many chapters can i end with kissing? LET'S FIND OUT  
> (i'm allowed to make fun of myself i wrote this shit)  
> 


End file.
